Many media content user interfaces, such as electronic program guides, present program information in a non-personalized manner. Conventional media content interfaces require the viewer to interact with a static program guide that contains an overwhelming amount of media information for programming from multiple media sources, including several media content that the user has no interest in viewing. Viewers typically spend a considerable amount of time searching through such media interfaces to locate the content that they are interested in. There remains an ever-present need for a personalized media content interface that is tailored to present customized media recommendations in a manner that allows the viewer to easily view media content of interest to them in a more dynamic and user friendly format.